


Approval Ratings

by KuribohIChooseYou



Series: Pridecember 2020 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Depending on Your Interpretation, Established Relationship, Implied Past:, M/M, Prideshipping, Slice of Life, Written with prompts from:, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember 2020, flareshipping, or - Freeform, post-dsod, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuribohIChooseYou/pseuds/KuribohIChooseYou
Summary: Atem finds a way to keep an eye over Yugi and Seto from the afterlife.#13 - Letter, #24 -Visual KeiMakeup + Hairspray
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, implied: - Relationship
Series: Pridecember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035153
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Approval Ratings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinayashipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/gifts).



> and there goes my streak for posting the prompts corresponding to the right days lmao
> 
> written for Red because you're right - there's never enough rival content<3

As with all things that escalate, it started out small.

The first instance Yugi could remember was when he was in his freshmen year of university. He was hunched over his desk in the wee hours of the morning trying to make sense of his computer science textbook. The words had started to blur together long ago, and he caught himself re-reading the same paragraph three times.

He jumped when the lightbulb in the desk lamp started flickering. It was a consistent on-off-on-off-on-off until Yugi couldn’t take it anymore and turned the switch off himself. He crawled into bed, pulling a second blanket over him, and was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. He didn’t think twice of the whole affair.

The next time something not-easily-explained happened (because in Yugi’s experience, there was always an explanation for the unexplainable), he was tearing his apartment upside down trying to find his keys. He had a date, and he was going to be late if he couldn’t find them, and while it wouldn’t be the end of the world, Yugi knew _he_ would say something about it.

Yugi tore back through the kitchen, ripping open drawers and cabinets in case they had somehow made it in there. He turned the corner into the living room, ready to flip the entire couch if he couldn’t find them, but he stopped in his tracks before he could. One of the couch cushions was resting on the floor. His keys glinted in the light, splayed out from under where the cushion normally sat.

Yugi picked the keys up to examine them, then spun around, looking for an explanation for the cushion’s displacement. When none offered itself to him, he replaced the cushion and rushed out the door. Yugi forced the issue to the back of his mind; this was _not_ something to bring up at dinner with Seto.

Gradually, the small things stacked up and Yugi recognized what was going on. When the word _milk_ , in a suspiciously familiar handwriting, made its way onto the magnetic white board Yugi kept on his refrigerator for grocery lists, Yugi smiled. He knew this game all too well.

It all culminated to one night as Yugi was getting ready for his fourth date with Seto (but really, who’s counting?). Yugi stood in his bathroom mirror fighting with uncooperative hair. He teased and sprayed, teased and sprayed, but the humidity of the Domino summer was doing nothing to help the process and the hairspray was barely sticking.

Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and the hair on his arms raised as a chill blanketed over the left side of his body. His eyeliner pencil was levitating in mid-air, poised against the mirror. He watched, in dumbstruck awe, as the cap flew off and the pencil began to move.

_He doesn’t deserve you_

The wave of emotion crested through Yugi, and the best he could do was laugh. The smile on his face was so wide Yugi could barely contain it. He leaned his hand on the sink and looked in the direction he imagined his transparent best friend was standing.

“That’s not fair and you know it,” Yugi chided.

The pencil spun in the air, flicking at him once, then continued:

_I never said I didn’t approve, Aibou ;)_

Yugi smile nearly split his face in half, then settled on a small, rueful quirk of the lips. “He misses you too, you know.”

_Please take care of him for us._ _❤_

Yugi rolled his eyes as the pencil was capped midair and returned to the counter. The chill in the air lessened as a breeze blew through Yugi’s carefully styled bangs. The pressure in the place where his heart was squeezed in response to the emotions running through him, primarily: affection, relief, and anticipation. Maybe he’d bring _this_ up at dinner tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to explore the other versions of Prideshipping this month too (because this is inevitably for practice) ie Scandalshipping & Flareshipping. (there's your spoiler to expect scandal oneshots ;))
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kuriboh-i-choose-you) ♥


End file.
